


Impossible Dreams

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'scifi' with a secondary prompt of 'the possibilities are limitless'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Dreams

Lady Une looked up from the report she was reviewing and took the steaming mug of coffee that had appeared in her line of sight. "Don't you ever knock?" She asked, her tone more amused then annoyed, before taking a sip.

Trowa shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs across from her desk. He took a long drink from his mug as he stretched his legs out in front of him in a matter most agents would perceive as insolent. "My hands were full and I didn't want to scuff your door by kicking it. Besides, I knew you would be doing paperwork so I wouldn't be interrupting anything. You always are this time of night."

With a grimace Une took another swallow, drawing out the time she could justify putting her work on hold. It wasn't like she was going to argue the point. He was right and they both knew it. "Shouldn't you be home? I really don't want to have another lecture from your husband about how much you work. Last time he very nicely accused me of throwing off the budget with just your over time pay."

"I've already clocked out and he's on L1 for business this week." Trowa leveled a look at her, cupping his hands around his mug and settling back against the chair cushion. "I won't tell him I stayed late if you don't."

She snorted, amusement showing on her face and softening the frown lines between her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that he even bothers to ask. He knows you too well."

"We have an agreement, when we are both home we try to keep to our schedules, emergencies not withstanding, but when one of us is gone the other is free to fill his time as he wants. That usually means working."

"I'm sure the Winner Foundation appreciates his devotion to duty as much as Preventers does yours." The smile on Lady Une's face softened a little, adding a level of truth to offset her tone of dry sarcasm. "I certainly enjoy having someone around to bring me coffee after the cafeteria closes for the day."

"We can't have you drinking that crap out of the machines. It's as thin as water and tastes like piss. Sally should just declare it a biohazard and be done with it."

"Thank you for that visual. You might have actually put me off coffee. At least for the night."

"Ten minutes, max." Trowa made a show of taking a long slow drink from his mug while smirking over the rim. "Why is it that we can make build colonies in space, terraform Mars, and socialize Heero, but there is no technology that will make coffee from a vending machine that is worth drinking?"

"There are limits to human ingenuity. Perhaps that is a problem for the next generation to tackle." She set her cup down with reluctant smile. "Then again it might be the one thing that humanity is never able to achieve. Some things are meant to be only dreams."

With a snort Trowa downed the rest of his coffee and stood. "Speaking of dreams I should be heading home. Quatre will be calling soon and I don't want to miss him."

With a nod Une waved him off, her eyes already going back to the report she had been reading. "Tell him to come back soon. I can only stand so much dedication and attentiveness."

"Ma'am. Yes, ma'am." Trowa snapped a salute then executed a perfect pivot before double stepping out of the door to the cadence of Une's laughter.


End file.
